El monstruo del armario
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Lan Yuan rememora su primera fiesta, su primera borrachera, y su primer amor. (LanSiZhuixLanJingYi)


Wei Yuan, Lan SiZhui, suspiró cansinamente cuando vio la fecha. Ya eran diez años desde aquello, y todavía punzaba un poco.

Recuerda aún después de tiempo, el horrible olor a sexo, sudor, drogas, alcohol, y la música sonando estruendosa de fondo. Sus padres le habían rogado de todas las maneras posibles ir a esa fiesta libre. A sus dieciséis años, era la representación de lo pulcro, bien portado y digno. Pero su papá le había dicho que no sería adolescente por siempre, que se arrepentiría si no tenía amigos, o siquiera si no intentaba tenerlos.

Así que allí estaba, con un vaso de licor en sus manos que realmente no deseaba, con ganas de vomitar, y un gran mareo.

Los chicos lucían bien. La casa estaba casi a obscuras, parecía estar iluminada con breves linternas de fósforo que no terminaban de eliminar las penumbras.

La música era disgustante. No entendía ni media palabra, ¿Estaba en inglés? ¿En español? ¡No quería saberlo!

Quería estar en su cama, escuchando algo de música cultural, o en su defecto, música indie. Quería su cama, su calidez, a sus padres regañándolo por no dormir a las diez de la noche.

Pero se encontraba contemplando la miseria del mundo acumulada en una casa de cuarenta metros cuadrados.

Suspiró nuevamente, mientras se apartaba de los chicos con vaso en mano, y traspasaba la puerta. El olor de la droga lo tenía mal.

Cruzó la puerta y se maldijo internamente por no tener un abrigo. Las estrellas se veían preciosas, ¿Cómo no? Estaban en un terreno algo apartado de la ciudad, donde el cielo estaba libre de contaminación lumínica. Yuan amaba incluso el aire que respiraba si no fuera porque de vez en cuando sentía ese aroma tan nauseabundo.

Entonces lo vio. Un chico ligeramente más bajo, ¿Cinco centímetros, si acaso no? Sonriente, mirando fijamente la lata de Smile, la bebida con menos alcohol que alguna vez en su vida había probado.

Pero el chico parecía consternado. Como si realmente se hubiera embriagado.

-¡Hola! -Saludó alegre, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo brincar el corazón de SiZhui, volteando hacia él ¿Por qué ese niño estaba por ahí? ¿Siquiera alguien había notado su presencia?

SiZhui sí. Eso importaba. Y ahora sentía la enorme responsabilidad de cuidar del muchacho que estaba frente a esa puerta tan fría.

-¿Hola? -Contestó, mientras se acercaba. Usualmente nadie le hablaba primero, porque lucía como un chico aburrido. Pero este niño, ¿Quién rayos era este niño? Lucía tan inocente, como si nada en el mundo fuera lo suficientemente peligroso, como si no absorbiera la maldad del universo, ni del contexto.

Estaba tan fuera de lugar como Yuan.

-¡No puedo decirle mi nombre a desconocidos, pero si nos conocemos, lo puedo pensar! -Gritó, confirmándole a Yuan que el chico estaba ebrio.

Ahora sentía que le debía un favor al mundo, así que lo cuidaría.

-¿Joven...? -Dejó la pregunta abierta, por si acaso al muchacho de orbes bonitas se le ocurría deslizar en un accidente su nombre.

-Llámame Jun. -Le dijo. Yuan supo que estaba bromeando con él. Ese no era su nombre ni de chiste.

-Bien, joven Jun. Soy Lan SiZhui. -Se presentó con su nombre de cortesía, el cual no usaba porque en pleno siglo XXI, ¿Quién seguía usándolos?

Sus padres, claro está.

-¡Lindo nombre, SiZhui! -Bramó. Y sonaba tan bonito desde su boca. El mencionado sintió miles de movimientos telúricos e incluso sus rodillas se debilitaron. Ese chico tenía algo, y no podía describir qué cosa.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? -Sugirió, recordando que estaban en la casa de un chico que conocía. Seguramente Yang permitiría que Jun use las alcobas.

Sólo podía reír porque el muchacho se negaba, incluso ebrio, a decirle su verdadero nombre.

Cuando el chico más bajo separó sus labios, se encontró siguiendo esta acción, como si realmente su vida dependiera de ello:

-SiZhui, SiZhui. -Llamó divertido, degustando el nombre, haciéndolo propio, y Yuan se negaba a creer que estaba completamente ebrio-, ¿No te reirás? -Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurraba-, no puedo ir a mi cama, tengo un monstruo en el armario.

Eso dejó en shock a Yuan, ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Diez? Estaba seguro que Jun tenía la misma edad que él, ¡Así que no!

-Tendrás que acompañarme hasta la cama. -Mencionó repentinamente, descolocando aún más a SiZhui, como si aquello fuera acaso posible. No, ese muchacho de flequillo en el rostro y apenas cinco centímetros más bajo definitivamente no podía dejar de sorprenderlo. Y eso que apenas estaba conociéndolo.

De todas maneras, no es como si SiZhui fuera teniendo sexo casual con cualquier ser humano que repentinamente le sugiere ir a la cama con él. Pero Jun parecía realmente serio cuando le contó que tenía un monstruo en el armario.

-No estoy loco, ¡Lo juro! -Le había dicho a la defensiva, con algo de pánico, como si antes ya le hubieran tomado por loco.

Yuan sintió algo amargo en su boca. Definitivamente al muchacho frente a él no le sentaba en absoluto el rechazo, ni el dolor que sus orbes grises cargaban.

-Es... Por culpa de mi infancia. -Suspiró Jun, y agitó un poco la lata de licor que todavía tenía la mitad del contenido. Todavía no comprendía cómo se había embriagado con algo que no tenía pizca alguna de alcohol-, ya sabes, arrastro cosas del pasado, como todos. Mientras los adolescentes cargan tristezas, yo aún le temo a los monstruos que se esconden tras mi ropa. -Rió amargamente, y Yuan definitivamente sintió que esa emoción trazada en su rostro no pertenecía ahí, donde antes había una sonrisa maravillosa siendo dibujada-, no me hagas caso.

Yuan, sin embargo, sintió que quería hacerle caso, darle una debida atención.

-Tranquilo. -Habló con toda la serenidad del mundo-, ¿Luzco como alguien que juega con los miedos? -El chico frente a él lo miró sin realmente creer en un atisbo de sus palabras-, de todas maneras, le he perdido el miedo a la obscuridad recientemente. -Admitió algo avergonzado-, así que no tengo derecho a juzgar tus temores. Acaba tu... trago, y vamos a dormir, ¿Sí? -Y aunque su principal idea era rechazar al muchacho y su muy evidente invitación a la cama, no pudo.

No pudo decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

Jun pareció fruncir el ceño-: te irás apenas duerma, ¿No? ¡Todos son iguales! -Mencionó con evidente enfado.

El más alto sólo pudo sentir un reverbero emocionante en su estómago, antes de ocultar su risilla con su mano.

-No te abandonaré a estas alturas. Ya sabes de mi miedo a la obscuridad, así que somos amigos, ¿Va? -Preguntó. Se cuestionó a sí mismo de dónde había sacado tanto valor, porque nunca se había atrevido a hacer ese tipo de aseveraciones y no sentir miedo o inseguridad en lo absoluto.

-Va, supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¡La noche es muy joven! -Yuan vio al chico emocionarse al beber la lata de un sopetón, y luego sus manos contactaron.

Eran tan suaves, que Yuan se preguntó cómo las manos de un chico podían tener semejante textura.

-¡Vamos a dar unas vueltas! Realmente el aroma de los cigarros me marea. Ni hablar de las drogas.

Y así, con sus manos entrelazadas, se alejaron de la casa de campo.

Yuan se sintió ansioso. ¿A donde se estaba yendo con un desconocido total? ¡Sus padres lo matarían! ¿Dónde estaba su sentido común?

Jun sonrió, y todavía se sentía incómodo al pensarlo con ese nombre. ¿Cuál sería el verdadero?

-JingYi. -Repentinamente dijo el muchacho frente a él-, ¡No es que sea mi nombre, pero puedes decirme JingYi! -SiZhui pensó que ese nombre le quedaba mejor.

Tal vez ese era su nombre de cortesía. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el futuro castigo que recibiría por intentar abordar un taxi con un completo desconocido a su lado. ¿Por qué estaba en primer lugar, allí? ¿No era irónicamente más seguro en aquel sitio donde las hormonas se adueñaban de la cordura, en vez de esa fría carretera en la que yacían juntos?

JingYi rió, y ya entendía repentinamente por qué había decidido dejar su cordura con esa copa con contenido etílico sobre el suelo de la puerta antes de alejarse de la casa de campo. Porque esa sonrisa le brindaba una sensación grata que jamás había experimentado en la vida, y todavía era joven, todavía quería fallar.

Deducía que eran las tres de la mañana, porque sus párpados se sentían pesados, y al mismo tiempo, ligeros. La charla con JingYi salía sumamente natural, comenzando por los signos zodiacales, pasando a través de las constelaciones, y acabando en qué tipo de comida comerían si fueran algún animal que Yuan no puede recordar en la actualidad.

Eran las tres am, entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían perdido seis taxis. JingYi hacía detener los autos, los saludaba, y luego no subía, diciendo algo como que nadie merecía llevar a semejante dolor de cabeza sobre sus asientos, pero sí merecían sufrir de su existencia.

Una pulsera de cuencas llamó la atención de Yuan. No había notado que contrastaba con la piel blanca del muchacho a su lado, que se disculpaba por sexta vez con uno de los conductores por hacerle perder el tiempo, aunque realmente no parecía ebrio.

-¿Estás ebrio? -Se atrevió a preguntar cuando seguían caminando, mientras JingYi jugaba con la pulsera de cuencas, haciéndola girar sobre su muñeca.

-Realmente no. -Suspiró-, tengo algo así como una habilidad, no duro mucho tiempo ebrio. ¡Perdón si dije algo incómodo!

Entonces Yuan deducía que JingYi estaba consciente a partir del taxi tres que habían detenido, dado que rió ruidosamente y sujetó las manos de Yuan antes de correr más lejos en esa carretera. El frío se sentía hasta el tuétano, y hacía estremecer su columna vertebral. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

Quizás siempre encontraría divertido perder taxis por la carretera principal. De todas formas, Yuan le sonrió a JingYi cuando se vio algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo, JingYi. -Comentó, mientras se acercaba a él, y pasaba sus brazos por su hombro-, no te dejaré solo. Cualquier fiesta es mejor que estar allá.

El más alto vio cómo sonrió JingYi nuevamente y ¿podía decir entonces que sentía ganas de entregar lo más preciado por esa sonrisa? ¿No era arriesgado, dado que apenas había conocido a JingYi?

Pero veía la inocencia. Notaba en su cháchara dispersa que realmente JingYi era tan puro como sus palabras permitían descubrirlo, y se alegró bastante de fluir naturalmente con él.

-A veces creo que papá es idiota. -Comentó JingYi, y Yuan rió.

-Los padres no son idiotas, JingYi, sólo raros. -Respondió el más alto, riendo brevemente.

-Raros, idiotas, desagradables, ¿No son básicamente lo mismo? -Preguntó, mientras seguía haciendo girar la pulsera de cuencas, y Yuan comenzó a sentirse nervioso con motivos.

Repentinamente la pulsera de JingYi se despedazó, y las cuencas se regaron por el suelo. La risa aguda de JingYi ahogó esa carretera nocturna, vacía, y cálida.

Las estrellas adornaban el cielo y él estaba tan feliz por ello.

Entonces, rememora: perdieron siete taxis en total, y rompieron la pulsera de cuencas de JingYi. Eran un par de adolescentes ebrios en una paulatina transición a sobrios, que no tenían ganas de beber nada, sólo embriagarse del ambiente de madrugada, ver las estrellas y reírse de los adultos que no entendían la vida juvenil.

Yuan tampoco la entendía, pero quizás JingYi era la razón por la que su adolescencia siempre fue aburrida hasta ahora. Y pasaría mil veces por eso si en ese momento podía tener la oportunidad de interactuar y hacer esas cosas con JingYi.

Por algún motivo, Yuan sintió en sus bolsillos algunas de las cuencas de la ya olvidada pulsera de JingYi.

-¡A-Zhui, deberías correr! -Comentó abruptamente el más bajo, mientras separaba las manos de Yuan, y comenzaba a correr.

El impulso de vida, la adrenalina tal vez, llenó el pecho de Wei Yuan, que partió tras él a perseguirlo. Corrieron alrededor de diez minutos, y el más alto se sorprendió ante la resistencia de JingYi.

Paulatinamente comenzó a bajar la velocidad cuando encontró unos policías. Yuan se tensó ante la vista de JingYi acercándose a los oficiales.

-¡Oficial, oficial! -Exclamó ruidosamente, mientras se paraba frente a él, y veía el rostro de pocos amigos del funcionario público-, ¿Tiene fuego? ¡Debo quemar una carta, es muy importante! -Mencionó JingYi con toda la inocencia que una voz puede transmitir.

Repentinamente Yuan se encontró charlando amenamente con el oficial y JingYi. Resulta que es sencillo para el más bajo desarrollar relaciones con quién sea, muy por el contrario de Yuan, que repentinamente se sintió desplazado.

Al final, obtuvieron el fuego, quemaron el papel de JingYi, que pareció abandonar un poco de sí mismo mientras ardía, y se despidieron del oficial.

Parecía ser que ya habían puesto a la ley del lado de JingYi, y Yuan sintió una enorme admiración por el chico que había conocido hace un par de horas atrás. Era tan impredecible, tan dulce, inocente, juguetón, ya no podía entender esa sensación cálida de querer recorrer los lugares que el chico quisiera, porque parecía inmutable, parecía conservar la curiosidad que los jóvenes convierten en su perdición.

Sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero definitivamente se dejaría morir mil veces de esta manera si era junto a JingYi.

Algo en su pecho se sentía tan cálido una vez que había llegado a conocer un poco de las actitudes de JingYi. Sentía una tremenda dulzura intrínseca, no podía expresar la sensación que tenía en su interior.

-¡Vamos a un hotel! -Exclamó-, será algo divertido cuando despertemos~. -Cantó, y SiZhui negó con la cabeza divertidamente.

La ciudad estaba oscura. Al igual que la carretera, a esas horas probablemente todos se estuvieran preparando para el día de descanso, por lo que no se sorprendía. No obstante, no entendía por qué JingYi seguía dando vueltas por ahí, hasta que vio una casona vacía. Junto a ella, parecía haber una antigua corporación de oficinas.

Yuan miró con extrañeza a JingYi.

-¡Vamos, A-Zhui! -Tomó su mano el más bajo, y una sensación de estremecer, de escalofríos, recorrió su columna vertebral. Era tan súbito cada contacto, tan sublime, una experiencia religiosa por la que seguramente trascendería algún día.

Y así se encontró dentro del bloque de oficinas, caminando hacia un escritorio, porque JingYi estaba entretenido y riendo bajito, escondido por quién sabe qué motivos.

Yuan se escondió con él debajo del escritorio. Era estrecho, y olía a madera húmeda, seguramente pronto comenzaría su proceso de putrefacción, pero JingYi no dejaba de reír y eso evitaba que él realmente se molestara.

-¿Puedo acurrucarme en ti? -Consultó, y para esas horas de la madrugada, donde habían caminado casi seis kilómetros, donde habían corrido y habían estado de las manos, pensó ¿Qué derecho tenía negarle eso?

Tal vez era tan pronto, pero JingYi podía convertirlo en un desastre si quisiera, y la idea no sonaba tan desagradable.

-Puedes, A-Yi. -Respondió, mientras se acomodaba en una posición que no le causara calambres, y sintió la cabeza de JingYi acomodarse en su pecho. Lo envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, con ternura, dulzura, cariño... Había algo más, pero no podía describirlo. Algo que cerraba su garganta, que le causaba una sensación revoloteante, amarga de vez en cuando.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando. -Confesó repentinamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de JingYi temblar debajo suyo-, ¡Tranquilo, seguramente es el alcohol! -Lo calmó, acariciando en círculos su espalda, mientras sentía el cuerpo destensar debajo suyo-, mañana... -Tragó pesado, rogando que JingYi le creyera y eso no hiciera las cosas turbias en su relación-, mañana se me habrá pasado, lo sé.

JingYi se removió un poco, y luego alzó su mirada en su dirección.

-Entonces... -Habló, con algo de vacilación en su voz, con una duda que Yuan pensaba querer borrar a toda costa de su rostro-, ¿Qué te parece ser novios hasta que nos quedemos dormidos? ¡Suena entretenido! -Rió, y Yuan sintió que siempre le diría que sí a esa sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? -Respondió. Sería un dulce desengaño que tal vez le traería paz. ¿Qué tan loco era salir con alguien que conociste fuera de una fiesta, hacia un par de horas atrás?

Seguramente sería la historia de amor más divertida, el mejor desengaño del universo, la relación más dulce que algún día tendría, porque sería algo de una noche, que no daría cabida para los reproches, celos, actitudes horribles y desagradables.

Sólo serían él, JingYi, y el alba que poco a poco se posaba en el cielo. Cuatro y media de la mañana. Había pasado por mucho su hora de dormir. Sus padres no estarían orgullosos de él. Bajó la mirada hacia la existencia de JingYi.

No. No se arrepentía para nada de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo sería realmente JingYi? ¿Sería de esta forma? Un chico inquieto que hace lo que quiere, que con un respaldo tras de él sería capaz de acercarse a cualquier policía sin pizca de temor alguno, corriendo por las carreteras, descalzo, mirando las estrellas, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Sería realmente así? ¿Era acaso muy inocente al creer que podía pasar más de un día, y conocer más de él? Usualmente el resto no le daba curiosidad, pero cielos santos, JingYi no era como el resto, para empezar, le habló sin ápice de duda en la voz, le confesó su temor, rompió con quién era.

JingYi no era como el resto. Y por eso, JingYi sería su más hermoso desengaño nocturno. Una noche de una serie de noches que seguramente no serían tan hermosas como las que seguían.

Mañana... No quería al mañana. Quería quedarse atrapado en esa madrugada por siempre, envuelto en ese cuerpo cálido que se acunaba sobre él como si nada fuese tan cálido. ¿JingYi habría sido así en otras fiestas, con otras personas...?

Repentinamente agitó su cabeza, borrando el hilo de ese pensamiento. No. Iba a ser algo hermoso, y tenía que recordar por siempre ese primer amor de forma dulce.

-¿Vamos? -Murmuró JingYi desde abajo-, vamos al hotel, juguemos en el exterior... ¡Hagamos algo! -JingYi parecía cansado, pero quería seguir revoloteando. ¿Por qué Yuan debería negarle aquello?

-Vamos. -Y qué curioso le pareció todo cuando, a gatas, salieron de debajo de ese escritorio, y al tratar de levantarse, JingYi se desequilibró, Yuan posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, el muchacho aterrizó en su pecho y se miraron al rostro riendo a carcajadas.

-Tienes unos reflejos increíbles, A-Zhui. No me da miedo caer contigo, ¡Gracias! -Habló velozmente, y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, JingYi había dejado un breve beso sobre sus labios. Más un contacto que apenas fue detectado, se esfumó.

El estómago de Yuan repentinamente se sintió cosquilleante, al igual que sus labios. Fue meramente la sorpresa, pero se sintió agradable. Su primer beso no fue... Algo traumante como solían contar sus amigos.

Sonrió y acarició el cabello de JingYi.

-¿Nos vamos, señor Jun? -Rió, mientras el más bajo se sonrojaba, y si creía que le gustaba el JingYi sonriente, o aquel valiente, sabía que ahora le gustaba aquel avergonzado JingYi.

Tuvieron que salir del lugar, y ya eran las cinco menos un cuarto. Sus manos se entrelazaron antes de salir del bloque de oficinas que se había llevado el primer beso de Yuan. Que había visto a dos extraños jugar a quererse, como si aquello fuera tan complejo, cuando Yuan descubrió que realmente no lo era, que le parecía natural querer al joven ligeramente más bajo que él. Sus manos seguían atadas, y SiZhui sólo pensaba en qué le diría a sus padres al día siguiente cuando tenga que contarles todo.

-Bueno A-Zhui, haremos algo como novios. -SiZhui tragó pesado ante esa proposición-, Haz como si me conocieras. Voy a fingir que me conoces. -Rió un poco cuando vio la mueca incierta del más alto.

Yuan no entendía a qué se refería, pero comenzó a caminar con él de la mano, hablando de cosas que seguramente JingYi querría hablar. Fue bastante agradable, y su corazón se sentía tan relajado. ¡Le habían engañado! Le dijeron que cuando encontrara a alguien que le gustara, sentiría su pulso anormal, pero en ese momento sentía tanta calma, tanta gratitud, tanta comprensión.

JingYi era todo lo bueno que esperó por años.

Después de charlar más de una hora, acabaron llegando a un hotel. Debían dormir como mínimo dos horas, y JingYi ya estaba bostezando mientras se acurrucaba con el más alto, tomaba su brazo y lo volvía su almohada.

-A-Zhui es tan cálido. -Murmuró dormitando, y SiZhui sintió su corazón hincharse de una calidez irreconocible. Ese chico lo convertía en alguien irreconocible.

Cuando estaban subiendo al cuarto que le asignaron a JingYi (pues Yuan había pedido dos cuartos que él pagaría), vio cómo JingYi se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

-¿A-Zhui? -Entre la voz arrastrada por el sueño, y su ceño fruncido, se volvía algo cómico de ver. Estaba algo divertido, si se permitía admitir.

-¿Sí, A-Yi? -Consultó.

-¿Recuerdas los monstruos del armario? ¡Están en todos los armarios! -El desespero se vio tan real, que el corazón de SiZhui dolió un poco.

-Bueno...

-Tendrás que acompañarme a la cama. -Rió, porque fue exactamente la misma línea que le había dicho, y Yuan sólo sintió cómo su estómago se volvía tibio una vez más.

-Bueno. -Subieron al cuarto, ingresaron y pusieron el pestillo.

JingYi se acostó, y lentamente cerró los ojos. Yuan se recostó a su lado, mientras veía como luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

El corazón de Yuan punzó un poco. Cuando JingYi despertara, quizás no lo recordaría, tal vez se arrepentiría... Yuan jamás lo haría.

-Buenas noches, JingYi. -Murmuró, mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba, con un contacto más extenso que aquel que había tenido en las oficinas. JingYi contestó el beso, lentamente, mientras SiZhui lo envolvía en sus brazos, recorriendo con sus manos el largo de su espalda, sintiendo cada vértebra bajo sus yemas, queriendo trazar cada centímetro de la piel de JingYi

Se resistió. Lo recostó e hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo pegar el ojo. Su mano de vez en cuando acariciaba la piel de JingYi, sintiendo en su estómago la dicha, los nervios, la adrenalina.

Sí, quizás se había enamorado de JingYi.

Rompió el amanecer más pronto de lo que deseó. SiZhui no quería irse, deseaba quedarse ahí por siempre, pero el chico no parecía despertar y había un plazo para volver a casa.

Suspiró mientras sentía las comisuras de sus ojos arder. Tenía tanto miedo, tanta tristeza, tanto desánimo por dejar al muchacho. Incluso había avisado al hotel que al final usarían solo un cuarto en lo que JingYi descansaba.

SiZhui, antes de levantarse, depositó un beso más sobre él. La calidez en su pecho, en su panza, en sus manos, en sus yemas... Se las llevaría JingYi, ¿No?

Volvería a verlo. Antes de levantarse, sacó un papel, un lápiz, y escribió una ligera nota.

"El monstruo del armario era mentira.  
-Lan SiZhui."

Esperaba que aquello le diera seguridad a JingYi. Comenzó a preguntarse acaso si era real su miedo, o sólo una excusa para llevarlo a la cama en el sentido más inocente que pudo haber pensado de un adolescente de dieciséis años, como él.

Se fue, sin despertarlo, saliendo del cuarto de puntitas, una vez que la nota fue puesta sobre su almohada. Pagó el hotel donde dormía el muchacho, del cuál nunca supo su nombre real. Tomó un taxi, dio la dirección de casa, y al llegar, de inmediato entró a su casa.

Repentinamente quiso llorar. Y lo hizo. Silenciosamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Porque la noche había sido maravillosa, se sentía como un sueño, y temía no volver a ver a JingYi.

Cuando sus padres preguntaron qué sucedió, contó cada detalle, pidiendo perdón por ser tan travieso, por haber hecho cosas que ni en sueños haría, pero sus padres parecían más preocupados por ese chico que había cautivado su corazón, que había pasado la noche junto a él.

Yuan agita su cabeza. Pasaron diez años desde aquello, y sabía que no podría superarlo. Pasaron más personas por su vida, gente con intenciones ingratas, que le invitaban a dormir en otros sentidos que él ya no comprendía, porque buscaba el tacto, el calor, los labios de un muchacho que se esfumó como la niebla. Nadie conocía a JingYi, Jun, o como fuera que se llamara. Nadie lo había visto en la fiesta, y de hecho, afirmaron que ninguno de los chicos tenía Smile en sus refrigerios, así que nadie le dio la bebida al muchacho. Yuan sigue suspirando años después. Ha buscado hasta el cansancio, ya no tiene la esperanza de que alguien le diga que le teme a los monstruos en el armario, o que se embriague con licor ligero, que le susurre cerca del cuerpo de manera juguetona.

Ahora sólo tiene una esposa, una hija, y a ambas las adora con la vida. Todavía punza a diario aquella última nota, todavía duele el fantasma de esa herida.

También duelen las cuencas que se había colado en su bolsillo cuando a JingYi se le despedazó la pulsera. Gracias a esas cuencas, sabe que aquello no fue una imaginación, fue real, casi tanto como su primer beso, como su primer amor.

Hablando de ello, adoraba contarle sobre su primer amor a su pequeña niña de dos años, aunque evitaba muchos detalles que no entendería.

JingYi siempre le miraba con ojos cálidos. Se sentía culpable de haber llamado a su hija así, pero al menos sentía cercano al muchacho que todavía alteraba su corazón. Sí, se había enamorado del muchacho, el alcohol había tomado sus sentidos esa noche, pero no se pasó al día siguiente, ni después de eso, ni después de diez años. Adoraba a su esposa, adoraba a su hija, pero... Pero amaba tanto a ese chico.

Las cuencas que logró reunir formaban una pequeña hilera en una pulsera de hilo que A-Li, su esposa, había trenzado. Ella comprendía que esas esferas eran importantes, pero Yuan no se atrevía a contarle el por qué. Nadie lo merecía. Él era un hombre mayor, no podía por siempre arrastrar su pasado.

Ya no era adolescente. ¿Cómo sería JingYi de adulto? ¿Aún correría descalzo por la carretera? Porque ese chico no estaba ebrio, era naturalmente juguetón, y eso aún agitaba su pecho. ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo?

Si seguía siendo el mismo, Yuan sentía que volvería a enamorarse.

Recuerda la primera vez que intentó buscarlo. Por algún motivo, fue a otra fiesta, y salió de la casa, esperando encontrar a JingYi lejos de todo el ambiente pesado. Pero al salir, sólo encontró el runflar del viento, un dolor de cabeza, y el frío gélido calándole hasta el tuétano.

Yuan decidió irse a las tres am de esa casa de campo. Caminó por la carretera con la lata de Smile a mano, degustando la bebida que definitivamente no lo embriagó. Perdió un par de taxis, y también recuerda que esa no fue la primera vez que buscó sentirse vivo haciendo todo aquello que hizo junto a JingYi.

No podía. La magia de la vida, de esa experiencia, toda ella, se la había llevado JingYi, con su sonrisa inocente, sus ojos brillantes, sus manos tibias.

A pesar de que ya no va a esas fiestas sin sentidos de invitados masivos, aún reza y busca de reojo a JingYi cerca de los policías, o en sus alrededores, buscando quemar alguna carta. Aún le sigue la sombra y el fantasma de la vitalidad de JingYi, aún lo persiguen los recuerdos del viento pegando en sus brazos erizados por el frío e ir corriendo en los alrededores. No podía olvidarlos. Todavía lo busca corriendo ávidamente por ahí, a pesar de que seguramente ya era mayor.

Yuan no se adaptó a las fiestas. No pudo encontrarles gracia sin JingYi, y pronto abandonó la idea de encontrar algo similar a lo que tuvo con el muchacho. Incluso antes de conocer a su esposa, creía que estaría solo por siempre.

La idea no sonaba tan mal para un Yuan de veintidós años, hasta que A-Li llegó a su vida. Tan dulce, inocente... Pero no era JingYi.

Nadie era JingYi.

Cuando salió de su casa a dar una caminata, se encontró nuevamente yendo al bloque de oficinas donde tuvo su primer beso. Ya no era ese edificio en mal estado, mohoso, o húmedo siquiera. Ahora funcionaba, así que solo podía verlo desde fuera, anhelante de volver a entrar y trazar con sus dedos las mesas, el polvo, las manchas. De volver a ir a ese escritorio, esconderse y volver a tener el cuerpo de JingYi, de Jun, entre sus brazos.

Aún se arrepentía de no haberle dejado su número telefónico. Todavía le dolía pensar en que gastó su oportunidad en un reproche juguetón, en vez de dejarle apuntando los dígitos de contacto en la punta de aquel papel amarillo.

Ahora apenas recordaba haber escrito esa triste y torpe nota en el pasado, seguramente con letra descuidada y cabellos despeinados. Recuerda sin embargo el pecho hinchado de emoción, y ese calor en el vientre que ya no había vuelto a sentir en esa intensidad.

Yuan pateó ligeramente una piedra. Sus padres aún lo llamaban preocupados en esas fechas, porque solía salir todo el día, caminar largos tramos, revivir ese día, aunque sin gota alguna de alcohol. No era su forma de ser, y quizás, en su interior, se sentía ligeramente culpable por haber bebido, y no usar su sentido común.

Ese día, sin embargo, no quería seguir perdido en sus dolorosas ensoñaciones. No se perdería hasta horas en la madrugada. Ahora estaba a cargo de su pequeña A-Yi, y prefería estar con ella mientras su esposa estudiaba en la noche.

Llegó a casa, besó a Li, y suspiró cuando acarició el cabello de su pequeña de dos años. Sabía que las mejores mentiras eran aquellas que duraban una noche, pero su vida era una mentira agradable, satisfactoria, y no la cambiaría por nada.

A veces pensaba que incluso no la cambiaría si JingYi volviera, pero era un temor el hecho de no mantener fija la aseveración.

Despidió a su esposa, y subió al cuarto de su pequeña; tenía estrellas de fósforo pegadas en el techo, planetas en las paredes, y castillos por muchos lados. A su hija le encantaba mirar las estrellas, aunque fuera pequeña, siempre las señalaba, causando una carcajada nostálgica en Yuan.

-¿Quieres oír el cuento, A-Yi? -Le preguntó a la pequeña que asintió con mucho entusiasmo.

Yuan le sonrió dulcemente antes de ayudarla a vestir el pijama y acostarla. Puso unos peluches a su alrededor, y comenzó-: A veces, los amores más inolvidables son aquellos que comienzan como un juego. -La pequeña JingYi alzó la mirada, curiosa, moviendo ruidosamente el chupete que usaba para conseguir una distracción-, un juego de dos extraños que se conocen en un lugar que no los quiere. En donde ellos no quieren estar, pero se dan cuenta, de pronto, que son el lugar del otro. O al menos, eso pensó uno.

La bebé inclinó la cabeza curiosa, y Yuan sabía que su hija no entendía mucho de la situación. Sin embargo, siempre le hacía bien recordarlo.

-Estos desconocidos jugaron a quererse. Fueron... Medio en serio, sin quejas, reproches ni celos. El mejor amor que Zhui recibió en su vida. -Sonrió en dirección a su hija, y ella devolvió el gesto-, una vez, esta persona le dijo que fingieran amarse, que fingieran conocerse. Zhui no se negó, pero cometió un error. -Inhaló profundo, exhaló, y continuó-: No fingió amarle. Le amó de verdad.

-¿Diho' alho'? -Balbuceó su hija, entendiendo que quiso preguntar por el muchacho, y si acaso le había dicho algo de importancia cuando se conocieron.

-¿Si esa persona que conoció Zhui, le dijo algo cuando se conocieron? -Le preguntó, viendo asentir a la pequeña-, oh, de hecho, lo dijo.

Respiró cuando recordó una de sus primeras palabras. A veces las soñaba, recordaba su rostro, y trataba de tocar esa sombra en sus sueños. Pero era inútil.

Exhaló pesadamente. Esas palabras llevaban años sin salir de sus labios, o siquiera sin oírlas.

-Le dijo "Tengo un monstruo en el armario".


End file.
